In Between
by BlackKitt
Summary: Joey is furious when he sees his little sister and his greatest enemy together. Serenity feels stuck, having to choose between the two men she loves. Silentshipping Oneshot.


Here it is, my very first fanfiction!^^ I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I do not own YuGiOh. This story is purely fanmade.

* * *

A strong pain spreaded through his jaw. Due to the impact of the blow, he lost his balance. The only thing that kept him from falling face down on the floor was his desk, on which he clamped to remain standing.

Before he could recover from the first blow, a second blow surprised him, this time aimed at his nose. He could feel a warm fluid streaming from his nose over his mouth. Blood. He wouldn't be surprised if his nose was broken.

"Joey please, stop that!," a female, high-pitched voice begged desperately. Her cry for mercy didn't seem to reach. It actually increased Joey's rage. A third blow to his face proved that thought right.

"Joey!," the female voice cried again, in an attempt to stop Joey's violent behaviour. This time, Joey did stop, so he could turn around to face her.

"You're choosing his side now?," Joey asked, with a tone of both disbelieve and anger in his voice.

"Joey…," she sighed. "Are you choosing his side?," Joey repeated impatiently.

"I… I don't know," she whispered, refusing to look at either one of them.

"Serenity, I'm only gonna ask this once. Whose side are you on here?" A sigh left her lips. She didn't want to choose. She loved both man in the room equally.

First, there was Joey, her brother. He had always been there for her. Thanks to him, she had regained her sight. He protected her from all harm. Of course, he could be annoying sometimes, but he always managed to cheer her up.

"You can't force her to choose," a darker, more mature male voice pointed out. Serenity finally looked up from the floor, staring at him as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Seto…," she said softly, with a tone of gratitude in her voice. When he looked down at her, his cobalt blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her, causing her to look back at the floor.

Seto… the second man she loved, though she loved him in another way than she loved Joey. The CEO was far from perfect, especially when it came down to social aspects, but she loved him. Behind the cold, arrogant businessman laid a kind man. He just didn't know how to express that kind man inside of him. It was cute to see how he tried to show his feelings towards her. And when he kissed her… A small smile appeared on her face as she thought of his kiss. Just a few minutes ago, she was experiencing that passionate kiss… That was, until Joey came bursting through the office door.

"Serenity!" Joey's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at him, as he stared down at her. She could see that he was still in rage, and that he was having trouble to control himself. If it had been up to him, Seto would've been knocked out by now.

"If you're not gonna pick a side, than I demand an explanation!," Joey said furiously. "Why were you doing… _**that**_... with _**him**_?!," he asked with a disgusted look on his face, as he looked from Serenity to Seto and back.

Seto rolled his eyes, as in: '_What do you think, you moron?' _Luckily, he was smart enough not to say that out loud. Joey wasn't paying any attention to Seto anyway. He was to busy staring at his little sister, waiting for an explanation.

"Joey…," she began, trying to find the right words. "Joey… I… I love him..."

For the first time since Joey entered the office, it was completely silent. Nervously, she looked from Seto to Joey and back. They both looked surprised, yet they both had a completely different face expression. Joey looked at her in full disbelieve, while Seto looked somewhat amused.

'_I love him…'_ Those three simple words had changed everything. Joey's rage had disappeared. The only emotions he felt were disbelieve and a great desire to wake up from this horrible nightmare. Seto, on the other hand, felt honestly and truly happy for the first time in years. He felt… alive. She had finally taken down the last brick of the wall that he had built around him. For the first time in… well, a long time, he smiled. He truly smiled out of happiness.

After about a minute or so, Joey seemed to regain his rage. Without saying anything else, he walked through the door and left.

"Joey!," Serenity yelled after him, trying to lure him back in to the office. She failed. A sigh left her lips, as she looked op to Seto. He sighed as well.

"You should go after him," he said reluctantly. A look of disbelieve appeared on her face, but that look was soon replaced by a look of gratitude.

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully, just before she ran out his office to catch up with Joey.

Seto sat down in his office chair. As much as he despised that mutt Joey, he knew the importance of the band between siblings. He might be alone once again, for now… However, that didn't matter.

Because she loves him.

* * *

_**Well, there ya have it folks. My very first fanfiction. Yep, it's crappy, and yep, Joey is kinda out of character… But I tried my best, and I hope you like it. Please Review so I can do better next time^_^**_


End file.
